1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates electronic devices, and particularly, to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many portable electronic devices have built-in speakers for emitting sound. However, because of limited space in portable electronic devices, the speakers are too small to provide quality sound. The portable electronic devices can be connected to external speakers with the use of cables for better effect, but the use of external speakers and cables limits the portability of the electronic devices.
What is needed therefore, is a portable electronic device addressing the above-mentioned problems.